


All I Want For Solstice

by winethroughwater



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: All Dialogue, F/F, Sibling Incest, Spoilers for Solstice Special, auntie-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winethroughwater/pseuds/winethroughwater
Summary: Hilda says that line that sets my shipper heart aflame. (Trying so hard not to spoil it) Quick all-dialogue one-shot of what happened next.





	All I Want For Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Solstice Special.

“You’re __going to help me by sleeping with me?”

 

“To protect you and Lettie.”

 

“Ah. Not because you are afraid of what might have come down the chimney, or what might slip into your lonely room so far down the hall?”

 

“Just because that last bit is true does not mean the first bit isn’t also true.”

 

“And none of it’s because you missed me?”

 

“None. Whatsoever.”

 

“While you’re here, you could give me an early solstice present. Or two.”

 

“I thought Lettie was a light sleeper.”

 

“We just have to be quiet.”

 

“You never are.”

 

“Oh, sister. That sounds like a challenge.”

 

“I haven’t seen this gown before.”

 

“It’s new. Do you like it?  I thought the blue was quite striking.”

 

“It’s very flattering.”

 

“I’m glad you approve. I can’t say I feel the same way about this sweater you are wearing.”

 

“This is my Yule sweater.”

 

“How well I know.”

 

“I’ll take it off if it offends you so much.”

 

“If you’re of that mind, I’m not much fonder of that dress.”

 

“It’s the whole outfit you have a problem with?”

 

“Now you understand.”

 

******************

 

“Mmmm. I have missed this.”

 

“I’ve missed you.”

 

. . .

 

“ _I’ve missed you too, Hilda. There’s been such a void in my life since you moved down the hall and have been so busy with work._ ”

 

“Shut up or I’ll make you sleep in that room of your own you wanted so badly. You know very well I’ve missed you.”

 

“I do actually. Still be nice to hear.”

 

“Hilda, I have missed you. I’ve missed hearing you giggling for hours over those ridiculous novels. I’ve missed your clothes being strewn about the room. But most of all, I’ve missed your snoring.”

 

“You’re an ass sometimes.”

 

“I’ve also missed that and your breasts. But now that I’m thinking about it, I’ve mostly missed your—”

 

“Ugh. Don’t be vulgar.”

 

“Why do you assume what I was going to say would be vulgar?”

 

“What were you going to say then?   _No_. You’re not going to trick me into asking you to say it.”

 

“I have missed you terribly, Hilda.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> I am in the middle of writing like four other fics but had to throw this together after watching the special last night/this morning. So much to process—and eventually write about (Mommy Zelda, my heart)—but I literally had to pause Netflix when Hilda said, “I thought it would help you if I slept with you.” Has there ever been a truer statement? No matter how you are defining sleep?


End file.
